The Monster Apocolypse
by MysterySmiles
Summary: Sent away on a six month camp in the South, Lucy Heartfilia must destroy the enemies who threaten to take over the world. Against eight thousand death hungry creatures, it is practically suicide do this alone. Lucy, joined by her friends will head into a perilous war. It will be twelve against eight thousand.
1. Magic Users!

Hello, this is my first fairy tail story. I hope you enjoy this fairy tail fanfiction because I know that I'll enjoy writing it. :)

I do not own Fairy Tail! :(

* * *

I walked into my room, the one I shared with my husband. I was going to tidy up everything, you know the saying, a clean home is a happy home. I strolled over to the book shelf, I probably won't need these books anymore. I'll put them in the attic though, because I really don't want to throw them away. I looked over all the novels, and one in particular caught my attention. It was a novel that I wrote, yeah I'm an author. I called it the Monster Apocalypse. It's based on a true story about what happened to me and my best friends.

My name is Lucy and I'll tell you the whole story. It all started when I was seventeen, after I moved into my new home with my loving parents.

* * *

I trudged into my new home in Magnolia, carrying a box full of books. I sauntered inside my huge pink room. Wow, it was way bigger than my old one. I placed the box I was holding onto my bed. I recently moved here because my father was promoted. I guess I'll just have to get used to living here, where it's completely different.

"Lucy dear!" My mum called out to me."Go outside for some fresh air, enjoy the sunshine and make some new friends while you're at it."

"Sure mum!" I decided to go for a nice and quiet stroll in the park. I picked up my blood red skate board on my way out the door. "Bye!"

"Bye sweetie."

I hopped on my skate board and rode to the park that I spotted on my way here. I jumped off my board and started to search around for anything interesting.

"Look out!" Shrieked a voice. I snapped my head towards the direction it was coming from. I tried to get out of the way but unfortunately it was to late. She crashed right into me. She quickly sat up and apologised. "I'm so sorry, my friend pushed me down the hill and I'm only a beginner!" I looked at her pink and purple roller skates.

"It's okay, really," I tried to calm her down. The girl had waist length dark blue hair and adorable blue eyes. She was so cute!

"My name is Wendy and again, I'm sorry," she introduced herself.

"I'm Lucy!" I grinned at my new friend.

"Wendy!" Yelled a new voice. The person ran over to us with one other girl. "I'm sorry about Wendy."

"It's okay. Who are you two?" I questioned. They both smiled at me.

"Erza Scarlet is my name," the red head informed me. She had brown eyes and was very beautiful.

"Juvia," the other said. She had light blue hair and eyes. She was also quite attractive.

"I'm Lucy, I just moved here."

"Why not let us show you around?" Wendy offered. What have I got to lose?

"Sure!"

"Let's go!" We talked and I got to learn more about my new friends.

"What school is Lucy-chan going to?" Juvia asked, for some strange reason she speaks in third person.

"I'm going to Fairy Tail Academy," I replied. Erza looked surprised.

"Oh really? We're going there!" She exclaimed. This is great, I already know people from my new school!

"This is awesome!"

"Juvia is very glad!" Juvia once again talked in third. Erza and Wendy both agreed. I looked at my watch. Wow, it was 5pm already.

"I have to go guys," I told the girls. "Bye!"

"Bye!" They said in unison, waving at me. I once again hopped on my skate board and went home.

* * *

"Mum, I'm home!" I called to my mum.

"Just in time for dinner!" She yelled back.

"What are we going to eat?"

"It's spaghetti and meatballs tonight."

"Yum!"

"So how was your day?"

"It was awesome! I made some new friends and they're going to the same school as me."

"Speaking of school, you're starting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Mum, I just got here!"

"Sorry Lucy dear, but at least you'll get to see your friends."

"I guess, where's dad?" I asked wondering where my father was.

"He had a meeting to attend."

"Oh," I quickly ate my dinner and ran up to my room. I turned on my computer and called Levy. Levy is my best friend from the place I used to live.

"Hey Lucy! How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm great!"

"Levy I just met three girls and we hit it off pretty quickly."

"That's great! Listen Lucy, be careful okay. Don't go showing your powers to anyone."

"I know, don't worry."

"Okay then, I'm going to go have dinner. Bye!"

"Bye Levy!" I turned off mu computer and jumped onto my bed. I snuggled into the soft covers. It had been a big day, so I went sleep. I shut my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Beeeep! Beeeeep!

"Ugh! Stupid alarm clock! Shut up!" I slammed the stop button on the annoying alarm clock. Well, I better get up, I have to go to school. I slowly rolled out of my cozy warm bed. Crawling into my small walk in closet, I grabbed my uniform and tiredly put it on. The uniform consisted of a dark blue skirt that went up to just above my knees. There was also a light blue button up shirt, long socks that go up to my knees, black school shoes and a white tie. After getting dressed I brushed my blond hair and then walked down to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast mum?"

"Pancakes and waffles!"

"Sounds good to me! It was just my mother and I again. My father always has to leave early. He takes his job so seriously. I hungrily devoured my meal, grabbed my school bag and skate board, said bye to my mum and left. After about ten minutes I reached the front gates. My friends were standing there.

"Lucy!" Wendy called out.

"I hope you enjoy your new school," Erza smiled.

"Juvia does too!"

Erza gave me my timetable, locker number and locker code. I think she said that she was president or something. The three showed me around school and we chatted about random things. Suddenly, there was an extremely strong wind.

"Juvia is cold!" Juvia cried.

"Stop!" Wendy yelled. I saw her hands glowing for a second and then the wind stopped. How did she do that? Does this mean that she has these weird powers just like me?

"Wendy are you a magic user?" I question curiously.

"How do you know about magic?" She asked.

"I'm a magic user too!"

"Really?" Erza asked.

"Yes."

"Juvia thought Juvia, Erza and Wendy were the only ones," Juvia said.

"Yeah, well I'm one too."


	2. Six Month Camp

Hello everyone!

My goal for this story is to get at least 30 reviews. Since I didn't get any for the last chapter, I'm gonna try and make this one really good! XD

I do not own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"What magic can Lucy use?" Juvia asked me with curiosity. I looked at her and answered.

"I can use fire and water magic. I also sometimes use celestial magic too."

"Wow! I can only use sky magic," Wendy dropped her head in shame. She was so adorable even when she was sad.

"Don't worry Wendy, it's better than not having any magic at all." I comforted her. She brightened up almost instantly. I wish I could be like her, but no. What a bummer.

"You're right Lucy!" Wendy said happily.

"Yes, it's always good to look at the bright side of things." Erza smiled. She was right, thinking about the negative won't do you any good. It'll only make things worse.

The girls and I chatted for a little longer. We spoke about what's happening in school and all that. Then bell rung, interrupting our peaceful conversation.

"Let's get to class. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day now would you Lucy. It's always good to have a positive first impression." Erza rushed me into the school building to for form class.

"Lucy will be with Erza and Juvia for form." Juvia informed me. I looked over to Wendy who was walking away from us.

"What about Wendy? Where is she going?" I questioned.

"She's in the grade below us, so she must go elsewhere." Erza answered, pushing me into a room. I assumed that was my form room. Erza and Juvia calmly strolled over to a desk to sit down, while I stood there awkwardly. The teacher finally noticed me. He smiled at me. He at shoulder length orange hair that was slicked back and a stubbly beard. He was very tall and muscular. He looked like he was approximately in his mid forties.

"Hello young lady, you must be the new student. Please introduce yourself to the class." He instructed me and I turned towards my class.

"Hello, my name is Lucy. I hope we'll all be friends." I introduced myself. I turned back to the teacher.

"I am Gildarts Clive, Mr. Clive to you. Sit anywhere you like." I nodded and walked over to Juvia and Erza. The teacher marked the rolled and we had ten minutes to spare. The girls talked about random stuff while I just sat there and listened. I then asked them a question that I've been wanting to know the answer to. Why are there no boys here? I haven't see I single one since I got to this school.

"Hey guys, why are there only girls here?"

"You didn't know? This is a girls school." Erza answered. I didn't know that, but now it makes sense.

"Oh."

The bell rang and everyone left for their classes. I checked the timetable Erza gave me. According to the schedule, I had history now.

"Lucy is with Juvia for history," Juvia told me, looking over my shoulder. Yes, I won't be alone.

"Let's go then, just lead the way Juvia." I grinned at her.

"Bye you two," Erza said walking away.

"Bye!" Juvia and I called back to her. Juvia lead me to our next class. For history we were learning about Ancient China. It wasn't too bad. I had science after that and it was better than I expected. Science at my old school was extremely boring. I then had maths which I dreaded very much. I hate it! I'm an english person, I love reading and writing. Maths is just not my thing and I found it quite hard. I was alone and didn't know anybody, so it was very uncomfortable.

Fortunately or maybe not, I was called to the principals office during the tedious maths lesson. When I got there, I knocked on the door and walked in. Juvia, Erza and Wendy were there. What did the principle want from us? The principle entered the room and began talking.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here today, am I correct?" He asked. We nodded.

"Yes sir," Erza replied.

"Firstly, I'd like to introduce myself to the new student attending my school. You can call me Mr. Dreyer." He introduced himself. I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you sir."

"As to why you're here, I'm going to send you four to a camp in the south for six months." He explained. My jaw dropped. Six months! My mum would not be okay with this and besides, I've only been here for three hours.

"All your parents know and have given you permission to go. Your luggage is at the camp already. Your parents gave them to me. Also, you will be with eight boys. So watch out for them." He informed us.

"Sir, I refuse to go! Why me?"

"I'm sorry, but...um...your name was drawn out of a hat." My eyes widened. Seriously? Out of a hat! I find that hard to believe. What a lame excuse.

"You're leaving in ten minutes, so get a move on. A small bus will be arriving soon to pick you up." We traipsed to the front on the school. I can't believe my mum let me go! On my first day too. I huffed.

"Cheer up Lucy, we're going on an adventure." Wendy cheered. Yeah for six months! After five minutes of waiting, a bus halted to a stop in front of us. We quickly piled into it. My eyes roamed around, observing all the boys in the bus with us. They introduced themselves.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!" The pink haired guy grinned. He had cute black eyes and was very muscular. He seemed overly excited for the trip. The next guy that introduced himself was a brunet with dark brown eyes. He looked happy, but not as much as the first guy.

"My name's Lucas Prince," he smiled, giving me a friendly wave. I waved back, giving him a awkward smile.

"Ryan is my name and this is my new friend Romeo." Ryan had raven coloured hair and black eyes. Romeo had dark purple hair and blue eyes. These two boys appeared to be a bit younger, maybe Wendy's age. Ryan had an arm draped around Romeo's shoulder.

"I can introduce myself you know!" Romeo said grumpily.

"Lyon Vastia." Lyon had white hair and black eyes.

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray had black hair and dark blue eyes. Gray and Lyon didn't seem interested at all.

"Jellal Fernandes, it's very nice to meet you." He had blue hair and brown eyes.

"Ethan Lee, it's a pleasure." He was blond and had blue eyes. We said hello and all that, as well as introducing ourselves to them.

After six hours of talking, napping and eating past, we finally got to the camp. It was five in the afternoon and since we had an early dinner, we all wanted to sleep. It had been a long day after all. The whole group entered the humongous cabin and split into pairs. Our partner would be our roommate. I was with Wendy.

I walked in to my room. My luggage was in the corner, so I trudged over to it to get my pyjamas. I noticed that there was a note lying on top of my suitcase. It was from my mum.

_Dear Lucy, _

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, but you know that if I did you would have refused immediately. You just hate going on holidays so much. Anyway, I hope you have a good time and remember to come back alive okay._

_Love your mother, Layla._

What did she mean by 'come back alive'? It wasn't like I was gonna die or something. She worries too much. Oh well.

I slipped into my pyjamas and fell asleep on the nice soft bed.

* * *

It wasn't as great as I wanted it to be, but I'm so tired. Gonna go to bed now!

Hope you enjoyed it! XD


End file.
